


Unconscious

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tears, Unconsciousness, worried family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: During a mission Tony gets hit and knocked unconscious. Clint is there to keep Peter grounded.





	Unconscious

“How we looking Iron-Man?” Steve asked, throwing his shield at a couple of aliens.   
“Almost done over here Cap,” the man told him, blasting two more aliens, “Spidey how’s the perimeter?”   
“All clear over here Dad,” the teen replied, making sure he kept any stray aliens away from civilians.   
“Okay let’s wrap this up and-”  
The comm went dead.  
“Tony?” Clint cried in a panicked voice, static being his only reply, “Tony!”   
“Guys Tony’s down,” Sam’s worried voice sounded.   
“We’re on our way,” Steve said, Clint already halfway there. 

Back at the tower everyone but Peter was waiting in the common room. They had been for an hour now. Tony had been hit with some sort of gas that knocked him out, he was taken straight to the med bay while the others finished up.  
When they arrived back at the tower team had quickly showered and changed. Peter hid in his room while the others waited anxiously in the common room, they’d tried to get Peter to come out, but he’d refused. 

Clint was the only one pacing while periodically running his hands through his hair, hoping against all hope that his husband was okay.   
“Ugh, what’s taking so long?” The archer growled out.   
“Clint,” Nat tried.   
“No Nat,” Clint said as he turned to face her, tears in his eyes, “don’t tell me to calm down. Just don’t.”   
Nat didn’t say anything but gave him a sympathetic look.   
“Pop’s?” A small voice asked.   
Clint looked and saw his son Peter standing in the doorway, eyes rimmed red and tear tracks on his face. The archer felt his heart break.   
“C’mere bub,” he said opening his arms.   
The teen was in them in an instant with his face hidden in his Dad’s chest, sobbing softly as Clint kissed the top of his head. 

Please, please wake up soon.


End file.
